Secrets of the Storm
by rurounikenshingal
Summary: When rain sweeps over the Kamiya dojo and Kenshin and Kaoru are alone, secrets are revealed, dark secrets.
1. Memories and Diaries

Disclaimer – I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! Chapter 1- Memories, Tears, and Broken Hearts 

The morning shone over the Kamiya dojo. As the sun warmed the dojo a delightful smell woke everyone to a new beginning. Kenshin, who had not bothered to get up early, was surprised at the fact nothing was burning. Kenshin ran through the dojo, when he ran into the kitchen. Kaoru was making breakfast. "Kaoru?" the rurouni asked softly. "Mmm?" Kaoru turned around to look at Kenshin. Smiling brightly the Kendo teacher smiled brightly, "Ohayo, Kenshin!" "Oha-" "Yo Kenshin, what's for breakfast?" Kenshin snapped from his daze to look at the young future samurai. "What's busu cooking for? I don't need to die an early death!" "Watch it Yahiko-CHAN!" "Chan!" Kenshin sweat dropped and slunk away to do laundry.

Scrubbing away the rurouni looked back, thinking about his past. _A young woman gazed at the battousai with drunken eyes. Her form covered in blood. A tear fell as words broke the silence. "You are the one, who makes it rain blood." Closing her eyes she fell onto the blood covered ground, as the battousai stared at her fallen form._'Tomoe.' His memory was tearing him apart. He thought of her perfume, her hair, and unfortunately, her blood. A lone tear fell from Kenshin's face and shattered. He figured, like his dreams.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called out. She knew where he was, but needed to walk around. She had seen him cry and she broke apart. Kaoru had gone around the house until she reached the washbasin again. Walking over to the rurouni she put a hand on his shoulder to surprise him. Kaoru saw Kenshin jump and had to smirk, 'I wonder what he's not telling me.'

Sitting around the table Kaoru sat next to Kenshin. 'I hope I cooked it right,' Kaoru worried as Kenshin took a bite. Yahiko wasn't eating right away, and she figured Sano was off gambling. Taking a bite of her own food Kaoru closed her eyes at the taste. 'Hey, it's not that bad!' Kaoru thought. Yahiko looked at Kaoru close her eyes, take a bite, and smile. He looked at his food. 'It looks like Kenshin's, smells like Kenshin's, so it should taste like Kenshin's too, right?' He fought with himself a while so we'll go to Kenshin. Kenshin was also VERY nervous. He looked at the food in front of him but knew if he hesitated he was dead. Kenshin took a bite, swallowed, and braced for the after taste. 'Wow!' Kenshin thought. 'It's excellent! Wait, when did Kaoru learn to cook?' 'Hey rurouni, what are you thinking about!' 'Battousai, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!' 'Well God, I didn't know I wasn't wanted. Hmpf.' 'Battousai are you pouting?' 'So what if I am?' Kaoru glanced at Kenshin. Her eyebrows rose when she saw his eyes. 'Why are they turning violet and amber every second? Ah well.' Kaoru and Yahiko continued eating and Kenshin started eating after the inner fight was over.

'Amber, violet, amber, violet, amber………' Kaoru was staring and so was Yahiko. No one had seen this before so it was a shock to see it now, at breakfeast. When everything was done they put their dishes away and Kaoru and Yahiko went to the dojo to train. Kenshin's eyes had turned amber and didn't change. 'Tomoe.'

_Battousai was down with terrible wounds. The man in front of him raised his sword and smirked. "Die Battousai!" 'You wish' "NO!" 'Tomoe!' Battousai's sword cut Tomoe in two and the man behind her. Her body slumped and clasped into Kenshin's arms. Tomoe's eyes smiled as her mouth lifted gently. Raising her dagger she crossed the scar already on his face. Her eyes closed and soul lifted, as she died with the scent of plum blossoms and the color of crimson. "TOMOE!"_ Another tear ran down his face. He went to finish the laundry, his eyes violet again.

Kaoru paused in mid- swing. 'Kenshin.' "Hey busu! Why did you stop!" 'Perfect.' "Yahiko-CHAN, do 100 swings!" "Why?" "For calling me ugly now SWING!" Yahiko muttered something under his breath. "200 swings!" Keeping his mouth shut this time he started swinging fast, but accurately. 'Where are you Kenshin?' Kaoru ran outside and walked over to the washbasin. Kenshin was scrubbing with such concentration he completely forgot about his surroundings. Walking over Kaoru raised her hand and waved it in front of Kenshin's face. Frowning when it didn't work she cupped her hands around her mouth, put them over Kenshin's ear and (Can anyone tell me what she's gonna do?) yelled (Bingo) "KENSHIN!" "Oro!" Kaoru smirked. "Kenshin, you were in a daze." Kaoru said in a worried tone. "Gomen, Sessha is sorry for worrying you Kaoru-dono, that he is." Kaoru frowned but it disappeared immediately. "Okay Kenshin." Kaoru turned around and walked away, the wind playing with her hair.

Kenshin played that scene again and again in his mind. He knew he was distracted but the Battousai was MAD! 'How did she do that. How did we not sense her?' 'Battousai please! I need to finish the laundry.' 'You missed a spot.' 'WHERE!' 'Sissy.' 'Battousai!' Kenshin groaned. 'I'm going crazy.' 'Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah.' "That's all for today Yahiko-chan." "No CHAN!" Kaoru smirked at Yahiko. 'He's going to be really good, I can tell.' Kenshin's eyes had turned amber again. He pinned up the laundry and went inside and into his room. Picking up a small book (Tomoe's diary) he began to read.

_Dear Diary, I'm not sure if I can lie to Kenshin any longer. I keep telling myself I'll tell him later_, _but by then it might be too late. Katsura-san brought us to a new town. I might be able to tell him here. But I'm scared. He may be my husband but he is still the Battousai, no matter how many smiles. Diary, I wish you could talk, but right now writing down my problems is easier than penting them inside. Sincerely, Tomoe _Kenshin sighed. He looked outside to feel the breeze. He smiled, wishing her spirit were there, to help him. 'I too wish a diary could talk Tomoe, that I do.'Sighing again Kenshin closed the diary and put it away.

Leaving his room he walked outside. Looking up at the sky he saw rain clouds. 'It is going to rain today, that it is.' Letting his feet carry him he went to the laundry and unpinned it. Folding it up Kenshin brought it inside, the wind getting stronger with every step.

Darkness enfolded the dojo as the storm came over. 'Mou, it's so dark and it's only about 2:30.' Walking into her room she lit a small candle. Opening her diary she wrote, _Dear diary, Kenshin is acting so weird today. When his eyes were flashing and when he spaced out. Yahiko went to the Abecko _(I can't SPELL okay!) _and a storm is coming. I hope there isn't thunder. Really! Well I can't write much except that I made breakfast GOOD today, so, I'm happy. Well, Bye-bye, Kaoru. _Kaoru sighed, and added, _P.S. I love Kenshin, I just wish he knew._ Smiling Kaoru hid her diary and left her room, letting herself feel the wind.

Kenshin watched her from inside. Her raven hair whipped violently, struggling to get loose from her ponytail. Kenshin's feet moved themselves as he walked outside and stood next to her, smelling the fresh scent of the rain. Letting it calm his soul.


	2. Kaoru's Secret

Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!Chapter 2 – Rain, Cleanse my Soul

* * *

No matter how many people there were, or how many things helped her, Kaoru always thought the scent of rain calmed her soul the most. She felt her hair whipping side to side. Closing her eyes she smiled. Kaoru had told Yahiko to never go out in a storm, so she and Kenshin would be alone. Kaoru heard the door open but didn't turn around. Teasing Kenshin a bit she undid her hair tie and let her long, raven locks fall down her back.

* * *

Kenshin blushed. Kaoru's hair whipped around her face and went towards him. Standing next to her he felt some silken strands brush against his bare skin. Kenshin got goose bumps where Kaoru's hair touched. Battousai wanted to grab her and kiss her lips. 'Let instincts do the work!' Battousai complained! 'SHUT UP!' 'Fine.' Kenshin let a small sigh escape his lips and blushed. Kaoru's sapphire eyes were staring at him, lovingly.

* * *

'I wonder why he's blushing.' Kaoru turned towards him and heard him sigh. 'Hmmmm?' She saw Kenshin turn towards her and smiled. Not knowing exactly what he was thinking. 'His eyes don't show emotion,' Kaoru thought. Kaoru turned her back towards him and went back into the dojo. 'I'm glad I didn't change out of my training clothes; I need to put my mind off things. Tying her hair back up she entered the dojo to train.

* * *

Kenshin saw Kaoru enter the dojo and let a frown grace his features. Staring back at the rain Tomoe's death came back into his mind. _Tomoe's eyes smiled as her mouth lifted gently. Raising her dagger she crossed the scar already on his face. Her eyes closed and soul lifted, as she died with the scent of plum blossoms and the color of crimson. _"Tomoe," the rurouni whispered, and he too went into the dojo.

* * *

'1, 2, 3, 4, and 5,' the Kendo teacher thought swinging her bokken. Taking a small break after an hour of practice was very well welcome. Stopping her concentration Kaoru let her mind wonder to Kenshin. 'He acted very strange outside, I wonder why?' Kaoru thought back, 'Come to think of it, Kenshin has been acting strange all day!' Kaoru unconsciously blew her bangs out of the way. Standing up Kaoru began to swing again. So caught up in training she didn't notice the violet eyes staring at her.

* * *

'Kaoru's so graceful.' 'Mmmhmmm.' 'Battousai?' 'Mmmhmmm.' Kenshin smirked lightly. 'Do you LOVE Hiko?' 'Mmmhmm.' 'Gotcha!' 'What!' battousai yelled! 'Oh yeah, mmmhmm, oh yeah, mmmhmmm! YEAH caught you in the act, I always knew you had a soft side.' 'You tricked me!' 'So?' Battousai sulked away Suddenly a loud clash of thunder shook the dojo.Kaoru felt the dojo floor shake and shrieked. Kenshin turned towards her as another clap of thunder shook the dojo. Kaoru shrieked again this time falling to the floor. "Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin ran across the dojo floor and slid to Kaoru. He saw her blush and smiled. 'So innocent.' Helping her up the young woman's stomach rumbled. Kaoru blushed again and Kenshin chuckled. Soon Kaoru joined the laughter and let Kenshin make dinner as Kaoru finished her training session.

* * *

At dinner there was no thunder, calming Kaoru down a bit. Eating their rice, silence wasn't ever long. "I wish Yahiko was here, sometimes he's like my little brother, I'm worried." Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled at her concern. "I'm sure Yahiko-chan is all right. Tae should know how to act towards a thunder storm that she should," Kenshin replied. Kaoru smiled at him and Kenshin did a small blush but covered it by putting his head down and eating. 'Ah! I'm in heaven.' Battousai said. 'What do you mean Battousai?' 'These feelings toward her are driving me WILD! I like that.' Kenshin rolled his eyes. Kaoru had stared at his eyes for a bit but turned before he looked at her. 'Why do his eyes change like that?'

* * *

After dinner Kaoru said goodnight and went to her room. Crawling into her futon she tried to fall asleep. Butafter about 2 minutes thunder clapped, waking Kaoru up and letting her scream. Kenshin woke up immediately and rushed to Kaoru's room. Kaoru was cradling herself and sobbing when he walked in. Without thinking he moved towards Kaoru and held her in his arms. "Shhhh, it's okay Kaoru-dono, it's okay." Kenshin comforted Kaoru, rocking her back and forth. "I'm sorry Kenshin," Kaoru whispered into his chest. "Why?" Kenshin questioned. "F-for worrying you," Kaoru sobbed. "Don't worry Kaoru-dono, it's all over." After Kaoru calmed down a bit Kenshin knew he could talk again. "Kaoru?" "Y-yes?" Kaoru was stunned as Kenshin didn't add the dono. "Why did you scream?" "I'm scared of thunder." "Why?" "Because of that night." "What night?" "The night that was filled with so much crimson, so much blood." More tears ran down Kaoru's face as the story began to unfold.

* * *

AN- This chapter was so short. Did I leave you hanging? Don't worry if I did 'cause the next chapter will come soon. Well forget about the story, let's talk about ME! Well anyway my town just got DOWNPOARED! That's good though 'cause we were in a huge, long drought. Whew! Well it's over anyway so I hope the grass turns green again. See you in the next and finale chapter of The Secret of Thunder.


	3. A Dark Secret and a Bright Morning

Disclaimer- Ugh…. I wish I owned Rurouni Kenshin. But Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, and published by Shonen Jump. Whew, I did a longer disclaimer than I usually do. 

* * *

The Crimson Secrets

* * *

Kaoru knew she was safe, but the memories came back with two words. _'What night?' _It was a simple question, but why couldn't she answer? She felt tears and wished they would stop. 'Please stop, I have to be strong.' Soon her thoughts became overwhelmed with sobs, falling into Kenshin's embrace.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered. He felt her fall limp into his arms. Her breathing slowed and he realized Kaoru was asleep. Another frown went over his face. He knew Battousai was going to bother him all night if he didn't get answers. But, his self-control took over and he laid her onto the futon. 'She looks like an angel.' Slowly Kenshin stroked the stray strands away from her face. He walked out, ready for the restless night.

Kaoru woke up as soon as Kenshin left the room. She wished she could tell him, but the truth was hard, and she felt he would leave if she told him. 'He is a rurouni, leaving if he feels uncomfortable.' The thought of Kenshin leaving broke Kaoru to tears.

Kenshin heard a muffled sob, and went back into Kaoru's room. "Kenshin!" Kaoru shrieked. "Kaoru, what's wrong?" 'There was no –dono.' It left Kaoru stunned she almost forgot to answer. "Kaoru-dono?" 'Must have been a slip of the tongue.' Kaoru thought disappointed. "I would rather not talk about it Kenshin." Kaoru looked into the violet eyes, letting her eyes be a window to her soul. He saw her hurt, and had to pry.

"Kaoru-dono, please tell this unworthy one the story that hurts your soul." Kaoru flinched at his voice. The very tone left no room for argument. "Kenshin please, you are not unworthy." "Then please, tell your story." Kaoru looked at him, letting Kenshin see the fear on her face. Kenshin cursed at himself. "OK Kaoru-dono, good-night." Kaoru watched as Kenshin left her room and spoke, "Kenshin come back!"

"Oro!" Kenshin turned at Kaoru. "I'm sorry Kenshin but, it's hard, but I'll try to tell you the story." "Kaoru-dono, you don't have to-," "No. I want to, can you make some tea though, I'm sure that would help." "Hai Kaoru-dono, I will be right back." Kaoru nodded and entered her room, to calm her nerves.

The tea tray was set between Kenshin and Kaoru as they sat down. Taking a sip Kaoru opened her mouth, letting the story fall into place. _A teenage girl slowly walked into her room. The scent of rain was in the air. Her sapphire eyes shined as she stepped into the dojo. Her dad had died but she had to look strong. Kaoru knew that she was vulnerable without her dad, so faking that he was still there made her strong. Or at least look strong. That night it had been raining but she stayed asleep. The thunder rolled and she heard her door slide open. Whoever walked in reeked of sake and had dirty thoughts. Kaoru shot up and out of bed into the training room. He followed close behind her. Kaoru grabbed her dad's katana and reversed it. He attacked her, she ducked and hit him. He didn't give up. He hit her, hard._

Kaoru cried out in pain and fell. The man smiled and his hands reached toward her. Anger flared inside Kaoru as the katana was reversed again, the sharp side cutting threw his throat. Tears of anger, fear, and pain fell as the sword went in and out of the body. He screamed, but none heard the cries. The next morning before the sun shined she took the body, and threw it into the river. Kaoru washed her hands and the dojo, before the blood dried on anything. The storm was still going, making the ground shake as the rain poured and the thunder rolled.

Kenshin was stunned. He thought of the pain Kaoru had gone through. 'As tainted as me,' he thought, 'As tainted as me.' Kaoru looked at Kenshin through her tears. "I'm so sorry Kenshin," she sobbed. Kenshin was then brought back into reality. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, "Shhhhhhhh, it's okay Kaoru, it's okay." Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin, and tears fell.

After Kaoru calmed down Kenshin began to leave. "NO!" Kaoru yelled. "What is it Kaoru?" Kaoru paused, stunned again. "Don't leave, I'm scared." Kenshin smiled at her, he had felt the same way when Tomoe had died. Kenshin walked toward her and held her hand. "Don't worry Kaoru, I'll be with you. Kaoru smiled threw her tears. She hugged him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Kenshin could feel the blood rush to his head. "I love you Kenshin." Kaoru whispered. "I love you too." He held her to him and rocked her gently. Kaoru slowly fell asleep in Kenshin's arms. Kenshin snuggled under the futon with her, never letting go of the embrace.

The next morning Kaoru woke in Kenshin's arms. "Good morning koishii." Kaoru blushed against Kenshin's skin. She wasn't used to that and was confused until she remembered the night before. "Good morning Kenshin." "No offence Kaoru, but I need to get up." "Oh!" Kaoru got up quickly. Kenshin chuckled and left. She would see him at breakfast. Putting on her kimono she hummed a tune that her mom told her to hum, her mom said it was a tune of true love. Yahiko would be here soon. Her hair was tied in a deep purple ribbon as she left her room. The scent was very inviting. "Kenshin?" she said walking into the kitchen. "Yes koishii?" "I love you so much." "Me too." Kenshin left the kitchen and returned with a book. He reached inside and picked out a pressed jasmine flower.

Kaoru stared in wonder. "Kenshin, I-I……." Kenshin pressed a finger to her lips. He slowly took it down and pulled her toward him, his lips pressed against hers.

* * *

Authors Notes- I worked really hard on this chapter and I am thinking of a sequel, or an epilogue. Tell me if you want either one, which I seriously doubt.  Anyhoo, read and review! 


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer- OK, I do not own Rurouni kenshin. But really, I just wanna get to the story!

Epilogue

Sakura and Romance

Kaoru stood at the foot of a small sakura tree. Slowly she felt the petals from the branches. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her close. Kenshin smelled the jasmine in her hair and sighed. Kaoru smiled laying her head against his chest.

Kenshin held Kaoru's hands in his own as they began to walk home. The wind started to blow and a fresh scent wafted threw the air. It was sunny but everyone knew it was going to rain. Sano was at Megumi's but Yahiko was still home. 'I hope Tae needs help, I wanna spend tonight with Kenshin.'

Somehow Kaoru knew today was going to be special, and she wanted to spend it with Kenshin, and Kenshin alone. Kaoru walked into the dojo with Kenshin following close behind. A note was on the door. Curious Kaoru grabbed it and ripped it off the door.

_Kenshin, Kaoru, I went out to stay at the Abecko. Tsubame is sick and I have to take over. I'll see you tomorrow. Yahiko _Kaoru smiled, it was like an answered prayer. She turned toward kenshin and pecked his cheek. She giggled at the now warm face.

At dinner there was an uncomfortable silence. Kenshin looked down at his food while Kaoru was close to tears. 'Why isn't he talking to me?' Kaoru blinked away more upcoming tears and sniffed. Kaoru became stiff as she saw Kenshin look at her.

Kenshin's amethyst eyes bore into her sapphire orbs. Kenshin had heard her sniff, and saw her tears. "Koishii, are you okay?" Kaoru nodded quickly and looked away. She heard him get up and looked around the kitchen. 'Where is he?' Strong arms wrapped around her and she sighed. "Kenshin, please let go." "Tell this unworthy one why you are sad."

Kaoru got stiff and she wriggled in Kenshin's arms. Kenshin let…" "Tell me." Kaoru turned and looked at him. She smiled. Slowly her arms wrapped around his neck and she smiled. Kaoru kissed him softly and they both fell into oblivion.

Kaoru smiled after the kiss was broken and her head rested against Kenshin's chest. 'He's so warm.' Slowly she drifted to sleep and fell limp. Kenshin held on to her body and carried her to her room. He layed her down on the bed and brushed strands of her hair away from her face.

Kenshin took a Jasmine Flower out and placed it next to her. Slowly he walked into his room not making a sound. He opened a small diary and flipped threw the pages. It dated back to when he was a kid and so forth. Kenshin winced at some of the words and the feelings he had written down when no one would listen. Then he found Kaoru.

_Diary, I was walking in Tokyo today and this young woman challenged me to a fight. Really, she was looking for a man posing as me! Can you believe that? He looked nothing like me so I must've done a good job hiding in the shadows a while ago. Not that I'm proud. Well, that young woman's name is Kaoru. Very strong and thick headed for a girl though. Not even close to Tomoe. And I'm glad, it would have brought back the memories I'm trying to hard to forget. I'm staying with her though. She is, my best friend I guess. I'm afraid I'll put Kaoru-dono in danger though, I must be careful. Well, I must go now. Sincerely, Kenshin_

Kenshin sighed and went to the next blank page. _Diary, I'm nervous as hell! In the morning I plan to ask Kaoru. I'm sooo scared. I'm glad you're here though. Because I know Sano wouldn't be able to help. Yeesh! Anyway I hope she goes with it. Sincerely, Kenshin _

The next morning

Kaoru woke up to the jasmine. She smiled brightly. 'Kenshin must've brought me here.' She walked out of her room and was pulled into Kenshin's. Kaoru almost screamed but her mouth was covered. Kaoru looked at amethyst eyes and a smile. Kenshin felt her frown on his hand.

Slowly he pulled it down. "Kenshin! Why the heck did you do that!" "Oro?" "Don't oro me Kenshin! What did you think I was going to do when you pull me into your room with no reason!" "Kaoru listen please! There is a reason!" "Oh yeah, tell m now!" Kenshin did a silent prayer of luck. He grasped Kaoru's hand, and went to one knee.

Kaoru almost fainted as she saw Kenshin go down. Slowly he pulled out a small box and opened it. "Kaoru, this unworthy one would like the honor, of you being my wife." Slowly tears gathered into her eyes as she bent down to his eyes. "You are never unworthy." And with those words she leaned in for a kiss. As the kiss broke they stood up. Kaoru put on the ring and placed it on her finger. The ring had a sapphire in the middle with diamonds and amethyst on each side. It was beautiful and Kaoru couldn't wait to have it on forever.

K&K

Forever

Author's notes- Okay that was my first K&K fic I've ever made. This chapter was short but I figured I didn't need that much. I hope you enjoyed this story and I'm making another page of nonsense after this! So yeah!


	5. A New Excuse

**DISCLAIMER - **Well, this isn't really part of the story, so I'll just omit that for a second.

*bows several times* Gomen nasai!!! I know, I know, it's been years! But for some reason, I suddenly wanted to write fan fiction again, and, if you'll let me, I'll rewrite and restart every single story you want me to!

I'll even finish some of those stories that I remember writing all those years ago!

*bows lower* Please accept my apology, my new author-name that I've decided to take up is itsawitch. Please understand that it may take me a while to redo some of my stories, but I swear, I will remember all of them!

No longer will you have to suffer through my amateur writing, because I must say, *smirk*, I'm quite awesome as of late.

So please, check me out as the new author I am, please wait patiently for my stories, and I swear, if I ever make you wait longer than a month for a chapter of any story, you may tie me to a pole, and throw tomatoes at me.


End file.
